Wanderers
by mordecaiquintelmegafan
Summary: 2287, The Commonwealth is still mostly unconquered wasteland, but soon the fate of it may be in the hands of two young adventurers who meet in an unlikely situation and form a friendship unlike most, both coming from two different places and backgrounds. Contains: violence, gore, coarse language, sexually suggestive themes (and potential sex scenes?).
1. Prologue: Meeting

**Alright, so to anyone who has been reading my other stories and waiting for them to be updated, I am going to put a delay on them to write Deathly Regulars, Rebuild and this new story. To anyone who hasn't read those stories, I would suggest them if you're into the whole post apocalypse genre. Anyway, onto the story!**

Somewhere in the wasteland of the Commonwealth, alongside a derelict road, sat a woman on a log. She had a light tan, noticeably different to her somewhat pale face, which was dotted with freckles on her cheeks, almost the same brown as her long, slightly wavy hair. She wore a green rag hat, the only thing protecting her face from the unforgiving sun's rays, and a tattered grey shirt with dirty black pants that were tucked into a pair of old combat boots. She also had sun baked leather pads on her knees and an aging rucksack where she kept everything she owned.

She had filthy bandages wrapped around her palms, which she held a small silver locket in. She looked at the two sides, one a picture of her mother and another a picture of her father. She frowned at the sight of him, and opened his side to pull the photo out. She reached into her pack and pulled a lighter out and flicked it on. She raised it to the corner of the photo, letting the edge catch fire, and threw it on the cracked ground. She looked back inside the locket, now empty on one side, and thought, 'I guess it's for the man of my life then'.

She turned around when she heard a rustling in the bushes, reaching for the broken bottle she kept as protection, and called out, "Mia"? She waited, expecting to see a young Black Labrador wearing a red bandana around its neck, but whipped around when she felt a gloved hand grab her wrist. She came fact to face with a man wearing a burlap sack with two eyeholes in it and several pipes attached to it. With a twist of his arm, he forced her to drop the bottle, hearing it smash on the ground just before he winded his hand back and smashed her in the face, making her world go dark…

When she came to, she felt the cold touch of a bare metal floor and heard the sound of a fire crackling and the squeaking of something that needed oiling. Slowly she got up, taking in her surroundings as she rubbed her head. She saw that she was inside a makeshift cage, kept inside a tent made out of an old blue rain tarp. She turned around to see three men sitting around a campfire, roasting meat on a splint above. When she saw the red bandana that had been discarded, she realized what the meat was, and felt like crying over the loss of her friend.

The first of the three, the one who knocked her out, was still wearing the mask, a pair of white long johns, and a piece of armour on his chest that was made from an old shopping trolley. The second one, a dark skinned man who was bald with a long black beard, wore a blue jacket and grey hood with pieces of metal welded together and strapped to his legs. The last one was wearing a green hood and gasmask and leather clothes, a myriad of leather armour pieces were covering most of his body.

They were talking about all sorts of things, mostly the creatures they have killed, but then the topic changed to something that interested her more then before. "So, what are we going to do with the new merchandise we picked up this afternoon?" asked the one with the gasmask, the dark skinned one answered, "Boss wants to sell her to one of his associates; apparently the last sex toy we sold him took the easy way out". The one that knocked her out chuckled, "That's too bad, that blonde was my favorite" the first one punched him in the arm, "We told you to not go screwing the hauls we bring in; boss man found out and WE lost money".

She gasped, thinking the worse to be true, but then didn't dare release another breath incase they heard her. They heard something, but it wasn't her, and the dark one whipped his head around, "What was that"? There was a snap in the woods, and then a deathly silence until the pervert spoke up, "Go scope the scene, Joe". He got up and pulled out a 10mm pistol, and told them, "Keep an eye on the camp; just let out a holler if you need me". He then proceeded to walk into the woods, leaving the other two to keep talking about what they were going to spend their caps on.

She shuffled quietly to sit back against the bars, but when the sound of clothes shuffling from movement continued, she furrowed her brow in confusion and turned right. She was about to gasp when she saw a figure looking back at her but was stopped when they placed a palm to her mouth. She looked at them, and could tell from their build that they were male, but one look at his face and she could tell he wasn't human. His face was elongated into a snout and covered in forest green scales, with a sapphire blue brow that hung above his rust coloured, reptilian eyes. He raised a finger to his lips and gently hissed as a gesture to be quiet, and then turned to face the entrance of the tent.

He kept low and sneaked to the entrance, disappearing as soon as he left the tent. At first, she almost thought she had gone insane, but came to the conclusion he must be using a Stealth Boy as he reappeared behind the raider with the gasmask with a knife in his hand. The other one whipped his head around when they all heard an explosion, and the lizard man strikes, piercing the raiders' throat with the blade. The other one heard his companion gurgle; only having enough time to shout, "What the fuck"! The man already drew a pipe revolver and shot him in the chest, where his heart is, and threw the body of his previous victim to the side.

The stranger was wearing a grey leather coat with a green scarf and hood covering his head, a leather hat on top of that, and he had a hunting rifle slung over his shoulder and a second pistol strapped to his belt. He turned around, giving her a view of all the ammo belts he had underneath the coat over a flannel shirt that hung over a pair of cargo jeans with leather knee caps on it. As he walked closer, she tried to back away in fear that she would be the next victim of the strange creature. He kneeled down, holding the bars with his gloved hands, and asked in a deep voice that seemed to vibrate in his throat, "Do not fear, Miss; I am here to help".

She was reluctant to listen to him, but as he pulled out a bobby pin and small screwdriver, she started to believe that his words have meaning. He unlocked the old padlock, pulling the cell door open, and offered a hand to help her out. She rushed over to him, the wrapping her arms around him as she thanked him, "Oh god, thank you! Thank you! Please take me away from here, please"! He gets her to release him and walks over to the body of the man who took her, and grabs a basic pipe revolver and switchblade from it. He walks over and passes them to her, asking, "What is your name, miss"?

As she took them, she answered, "It's Stella, Stella Johansen". He was about to tell her something until they both heard yelling come from the woods, he got up and told her, "Hurry, grab everything you think is yours; the others must have heard that". Stella nodded; holstering the gun in her belt and hiding the knife in her boot, and ran over to where her bag was thrown. She walked over to the stranger, who was finished looting the camp, and asked, "Where are we going"? He took her hand and began to run into the forest, dragging Stella along and telling her, "Somewhere safe".

 **So this is what I'm working on now, the idea around the mysterious stranger is that he is the Fallout equivalent of Argonians. So I won't include the Sole Survivor from Vault 111, but the main story of the game will still have relevance to the story. Now, for a preview...**

 _Next time:_

Stella was breathing heavily, running for her life as she was pulled along by the stranger, and whipped her head around as she heard shouting. "C'mon boys, let's find these fuckers"! She turned back around as she heard him tell her, "Don't turn back; focus on where you're going. Be perceptive of you surroundings". She looked into those strange eyes of his; thinking that he almost sounded like he was talking from experience. She shook it of as nothing and continued to run, instinctively ducking her head as she heard gunshots.

She was about to ask where they were going until she felt the stranger throw her to the side, grunting as she landed in a shallow ditch. She looked up, expecting him to abandon her, but then saw him raise a finger to his mouth and tell her, "Stay put, I'll be back". And then he turned to face two raiders who came through the trees. One wore nothing but a work harness and welding goggles, while the other was decked out with a set of helmeted cage armour, instantly recognizable by the custom hooded gasmask.

 **Well, that's it from now, hope you all enjoy the story, check out my other stuff and I might update this story tonight if I feel like it.**


	2. Chapter 1: Hospitality

**I'm back, I've got free time today since I can't go to school with my head in a bucket emptying what ever I have in my stomach into it, so heres the next chapter:**

Stella was breathing heavily, running for her life as she was pulled along by the stranger, and whipped her head around as she heard shouting. "C'mon boys, let's find these fuckers"! She turned back around as she heard him tell her, "Don't turn back; focus on where you're going. Be perceptive of you surroundings". She looked into those strange eyes of his; thinking that he almost sounded like he was talking from experience. She shook it of as nothing and continued to run, instinctively ducking her head as she heard gunshots.

She was about to ask where they were going until she felt the stranger throw her to the side, grunting as she landed in a shallow ditch. She looked up, expecting him to abandon her, but then saw him raise a finger to his mouth and tell her, "Stay put, I'll be back". And then he turned to face two raiders who came through the trees. One wore nothing but a work harness and welding goggles, while the other was decked out with a set of helmeted cage armour, instantly recognizable by the custom hooded gasmask.

The armoured one shouted, "I don't who or what the fuck you are, but were pissed an-" he was interrupted when the stranger pulled a hunting rifle out and took a shot, the bullet streaming through the air and planting itself into the raiders' brain as it went through his left eye. Before the other one could react, he pulled out his pistol and fired of three rounds; the first two took out his legs while the last one was place right between the eyes.

He then lowered the pistol, breathing heavily as he listened for more, and as he heard someone shout, "This way!" he growled under his breath. He jogged over to her sliding down the side of the ditch, and said, "We need to get to my place, it's about two miles that way, c'mon". She got up, not bothering to dust herself of, and ran behind him. They continued to weave between trees and rocks until the shouting was no longer audible. The stranger hunched over, panting heavily as he held onto a tree to steady himself, and Stella collapsed to her knees, hands held behind her head to open the air ways as she was on the verge of passing out.

When she was finished choking on air, she asked, "W-who are you a-anyway"? He turned around, and told her, "My name is Carson, I saw you get captured when I was out hunting". He walked over and offered a hand to help her up, which she took as she felt too weak to do it herself, and he finished, "I wasn't going to let a defenseless woman get captured by a band of murderers and perverts". She smiled, "Thanks, but why did you really do it? People don't risk their lives for others unless they want something". He chuckled, "Yeah, I do want something, but let's wait until we get somewhere safe before we talk about that".

They continued to walk through the woods for about an hour until Carson pulled aside some bushes and said, "Here we are, home sweet home". She walked towards a small cabin that he must've put together himself, getting startled by the Brahmin that mooed at her as she walked past it's pen. He told her, "Make yourself comfortable; you've been through quiet the ordeal. She opened the red door to see an old couch and circle carpet next to a metal fireplace. As she walked inside, she saw a dirty mattress on top of a metal bed frame in the corner with a stove in the adjacent corner and a table opposite of it.

She sat on the couch, resting her head back against the wall, and taking a moment to collect her thoughts, 'Okay, so I've just been rescued by a lizard man named Carson from slavers, and now I'm in a cabin in the woods waiting for him to begin ordering me around as payment? Just another day in the Commonwealth, right'? She heard the door slam closed as Carson came in with a few logs of wood in his hands, and said, "I see you found the couch". She sat up, and said, "Thank you for everything you've done for me". He walked over to the kitchen and placed the logs inside the stove, "You can thank me by passing me the matches under the cushion".

She reached beneath the cushion she was sitting on and pulled out a small matchbox, and walked over to give it to him. He took it and said, "It'll be a while until dinner is ready; so make yourself comfortable while you wait". She walked over to the lounging area as he lit a match, and told her, "In case you're worried that one of those men raped you, there are tablets I found in the first aid kit over there". She walked over to it, opening the case to find the tablets inside and proceeded to take a couple. She sat down and turned to see him take the hat and coat off and place it on the table, now in his jeans and shirt. She was hypnotized by the colourful set of blue, violet and orange feathers he had for hair, but then snapped out of it and proceeded to read a magazine she had in her pack.

Stella sat cross-legged on the carpet in front of the fireplace; silently listening to the radio that Carson had playing. She turned to see him preparing a meal over the stove, swaying side to side to the tune on the radio, giving the impression that he enjoys cooking to classical music. She turned back to look into the fireplace again, fiddling with the locket in her hands under the blanket, until Carson came over with the cast iron saucepan, a ladle, two bowls and some cutlery.

He transferred some soup to the bowl with the ladle and handed it to her, who reluctantly took it. As he poured himself a bowl, he told her, "You should eat; you look like you haven't eaten in a while". She took a spoon and sipped a small spoonful, making sure it didn't taste odd, but then realized how hungry she was and began to devour the soup like a starved mongrel. Halfway through eating, she turned to see Carson sit on the lounge and eat his meal, and couldn't help but stare at him.

When he caught her staring at him, he asked, "Is there something you need"? She put down the bowl and asked, "Sorry if this is rude, but what are you"? He chuckled, "Yeah, should've expected you to ask sooner or later… well Ms. Johansen, I'm what you call an Argon". He reached into his coat to pull out a map, pointing to one place in particular and told her, "We're mutant's that come from the Capital Wasteland; I'm probably the only Argon in the Commonwealth". She looked up at him with awe, "You're from the Capital Wasteland? What was it like"? He shook his head, "Same as any place in this world, I much rather living in the New Vegas Business Strip then there".

She asked, "You've been to New Vegas too? How old are you, exactly"? He went back to his soup, answering, "36" before taking a spoonful. She went to pick up the bowl again, but then stopped to ask, "What are you doing in the Commonwealth then"? He stopped eating, and said, "Didn't have anything holding me back, thought I needed a change of scenery, and it was just the closest place to where I was before". They both continued to eat in silence, until Stella asked, "What is it you need from me, exactly"? He looked up from his soup and smiled, "I'll tell you in the morning, just relax and enjoy the meal".

After dinner, Carson was going through a trunk for things for tonight, and tossed Stella a pair of male cream blue winter pajamas. He told her, "You can sleep in my bed tonight, and I'll set up on the couch". She looked at the pajamas and then at him, and said, "Um, where should I…" he waved it off, "Don't worry, I won't look". As he continued to look through the chest, she took off her boots and pants and changed into the pajamas, when she was done she saw Carson already asleep on the couch with his hat placed over his face. She smiled; glad to see he kept his word and wasn't watching her strip. She then got under the covers, blowing out the last candles and going to sleep, enjoying the feeling of a soft bed and a roof over her head.

 **So, Carson is an Argon from the Capital Wasteland and has been traveling across the land, and is kind enough to provide Stella with food and a bed; what a nice guy...**

 _Next time:_

Stella woke up to the sound of the radio in the morning, groggily opening her eyes only to close them when a ray of sunlight entered through a hole in the wall. She turned around; moaning in annoyance, to see the couch was no longer occupied. She looked around, still squinting her eyes, as it was still pretty bright, looking for her absent guardian in the room. She threw the sheets of, swinging her legs over the side as she got up and walked over to the kitchen table, where there was a set of clothes and a note.

She picked it up, reading, "Stella – found these the other day, was going to sell them but decided to let you have them, get dressed and meet me outside, Carson". She looked at the clothes, thinking they looked nice, and decided to get dressed. When she was finished, she was now wearing a yellow vest over an old white shirt and blue cargo jeans, and a pre-war press beret, deciding to remove the note that says 'press' on it. She walked outside, greeted by the intense light of the sun, but as her eyes adjusted she saw Carson harvesting corn in the garden.

 **Well, we're going to find out his motives in the next time which I might post tonight if I finish writing it. Until then, have a good one!**


	3. Chapter 3: Ground Rules

**Alright, just finished the chapter and am just going to stop yabbering and get on with it:**

Stella woke up to the sound of the radio in the morning, groggily opening her eyes only to close them when a ray of sunlight entered through a hole in the wall. She turned around; moaning in annoyance, to see the couch was no longer occupied. She looked around, still squinting her eyes, as it was still pretty bright, looking for her absent guardian in the room. She threw the sheets of, swinging her legs over the side as she got up and walked over to the kitchen table, where there was a set of clothes and a note.

She picked it up, reading, "Stella – found these the other day, was going to sell them but decided to let you have them, get dressed and meet me outside, Carson". She looked at the clothes, thinking they looked nice, and decided to get dressed. When she was finished, she was now wearing a yellow vest over an old white shirt and blue cargo jeans, and a pre-war press beret, deciding to remove the note that says 'press' on it. She walked outside, greeted by the intense light of the sun, but as her eyes adjusted she saw Carson harvesting corn in the garden.

She walked over to him, he turned to greet her, "Good to see you read my note; sleep well". She nodded, "Yeah, thanks for asking". He was wearing the same flannel shirt and jeans last night but with a black version of her vest on instead, and was wearing his leather hat again. He smiled, "Good to hear, 'cause I need your help harvesting these crops". She nodded, asking, "Is this how I'm repaying you for saving my life"? He went back to the corn and said, "Yes, it is one of the things you will be doing; I am providing you with food, shelter, and protection after all". She shrugged, "I guess that's only fair".

She kneeled down to start harvesting the melons when she saw something she didn't notice about Carson before. "Um, Carson… Where's your leg?" she asked, noticing he had a metal mimic of a foot for his right leg, and he told her, "If you have to know, I lost it when I was captured by Super Mutants a few years back; made the replacement myself and had a doctor graft it to the bone". She shivered, the thought about how it was bolted to the bone of his leg far too horrible for her to comprehend, and asked, "Was this in the Capital Wasteland"? He shook his head, "No, it was somewhere outside of the Commonwealth, not too far from the north of it".

After a short silence, the Brahmin mooed again, and Carson asked, "You wouldn't happen to know how to milk a Brahmin, would you"? She got up and dusted herself off, and answered, "As a matter of fact, I do. I used to live on a farm a few months ago". She walked over to the mutant cattle and picked up a small empty pail and proceeded to milk it. He walked over and watched her, leaning his arms on the railing, and asked, "So, why are you out on the road then"? She sighed, "Well, it's… difficult to explain". He stayed quiet, not pressing for an answer, and they both let the silence hang awkwardly.

He decided to break the silence and asked, "Did you want to hear a story or two about life outside the Commonwealth"? She looked up, trying to contain her excitement, and 'cool and collectively' answered, "Yeah, sure". He thought about it and then asked, "What do you know about New Vegas"? She sighed, "Unfortunately, nothing much". He smiled, "Good, then this shouldn't ruin any fantasies about it". She rolled her eyes, thinking, 'what am I? 10? No, I'm a fully functional 23 year old woman', and proceeded to listen to what he had to say. "Well, when the city first came into view the first thing I saw was the Lucky 38 Hotel and Casino, huge building that had a saucer shaped structure at the top".

For the rest of the morning, Stella helped Carson with the harvest while he told her stories of the New Vegas Strip. She would have to admit, she's jealous that he gets to explore the world while she's stuck in this backwater wasteland. When they were finished they loaded the food into a large casket, Stella asked, "So, what's next"? He stretched out a bit and told her, "Well, I'm going to load this onto Beth here and take a trip to Bunker Hill, you are staying here and keeping an eye on things". She placed a hand on her hip, "You're leaving me? Alone. With your stuff unprotected"? He shrugged, "I trust you to make the right choice and not betray the only person who is willing to help you". She sighed, "Yeah, you got a point", and he pat her on the back, "Don't worry; I'll be back before sunset".

An hour after sunset and Stella was sitting out on the porch, having spent the time trying to get rid of the rust on her gun, but how do you get rust out of more rust? She sighed, putting the pistol away as she realized that it was a fruitless task. She was extremely bored, having nothing else to do but watch Carson's dinner go cold. She considered popping the cap of a Nuka-cola he had in a cooler and keeping the cap for herself but decided against it. She groaned loud enough to bring any nearby creatures close enough to investigate, and asked she, "Where is that overconfident mutant"? And right on cue she saw him come through the wildlife, head facing the ground and hands in his pockets.

She got up and walked over to him and asked, "Where the hell have you been? You said you would be back an hour ago". He looked up and faked a smile, "What, did you miss me"? She rolled her eyes, "What if someone or something attacked this place? I doubt I could hold them off with this piece of crap someone called a gun". She was about to go on ranting, when she noticed something was off and asked, "Hey, where's the Brahmin"? He sighed as he walked past and told her, "I sold her". She was caught off guard and asked, "What? Why would you do that"? He walked through the door, "Well, we didn't have enough crops to help get us by, so I sold Beth for 500 caps". She closed the door behind them and asked, "So, how much do we have"?

He pulled out a leather pouch and dropped it on the kitchen table, "750 caps, minus the eight I got for the casket and used to buy more ammo from that rescue mission last night". She laughed nervously, "Yeah, thanks for that". There was an awkward silence until she told him; "I made dinner, over there". He walked over to the kitchen where she had left half a grilled Radstag on the stove, and told him, "I'll have to reheat it on the stove". He smiled, "Thanks, looks delicious", and walked over the lounge to read a copy of Tumblers Today. She walked over to the kitchen, thinking as she placed the pan inside the stove, 'I guess this is how things are going to be for now'.

 **Alright, so we know a little more about Carson, that he travels to Bunker Hill and sells his crops. HE SOLD BETH! NO! T_T**

 _Next Time:_

 **Okay, so I don't really have a preview, so guess what? The next chapter is going to be a surprise... Yay... I'm just going to go, so... bye.**


End file.
